StargateHalo: Nexus Point
by Evident Disaster
Summary: SG-1 takes an unexpected trip to a world where they discover an ancient alien outpost, but it isn't as empty as they thought it would have been. The close encounter with an alternate universe. The UCAF joins the greater galaxy of the Stargate universe. New story, join in the fun! Sorry uploaded a mixed file. I've corrected it now.


Stargate/Halo: Nexus Point

XXXXX

AN: This is going alongside my Halo AU series of how an alternate universe theme with Stargate would work, and also just to play around with an idea, I do love Stargate and Halo, and I have a long list of favourite sci-fi shows, aside from the Twilight Zone, the older series of TZ pissed me off a lot.

XXXXX

/Memo/ -Dr Valerie E Haley

To those who read this chronological archive of the UCAF you may require to read the UCAF foundation records and past ICA records in order to understand this, please note that all archives were accessed and modified by me, and any confidential data seen may or may not be factual as there have been continuity issues through the UCAF archives since 2544.

For a more complete version of the UCAF's history please refer to the UCAF Archive on Anomia, historical compilation of Dr Edward Newgate.

All data regarding specific structures and organisations will be recorded in their own separate sections, please also note that this shares archived data on past organisations and records involving the military, economic and historic events and timelines. This information must not be allowed to fall into unwarranted hands due to the sensitivity of the information.

To those who read this, the future is not set, however the past is, heed this warning, and do not make the same mistakes as we did…

/END MEMO/

XXXXX

2500-CE

The birth of Valerie Haley.

The ICA celebrates 600 years since the first foundation of the alliance, Chairman Gregory Samson declares the expansion of the UCAF border and territories over the Verde Strata and the Void Cluster, the UCAF public accepts the expansion with enthusiasm.

Political upheaval of the Verde Strata begins to destabilise from fascist control of Irwin Blake, the leader of the Omicron Corsairs. Declares his manifesto of collateral control over the Strata.

UCAF Military begins preparations for possible confrontation on the border regions.

2501

The Omicron Corsairs launch attack on UCAF border colonies; raiding ships assault over 2 dozen worlds and began the invasion of UCAF protected colonies. Stations between the UCAF and the Strata are destroyed in attempt to slow the UCAF military forces.

An Attempted assassination of Queen Selira III at the hands of a Corsair agent acting as a UCAF representative to the outlying regions of Soveria and Moltergri, the UCAF uncover ploy and Corsairs deny involvement of the attempted assassination. Both assassins commit suicide before revealing any information.

Nearing the end of the year, the UCAF take back a third of all lost colonies, however Corsairs utilise mining colonies to bring down asteroids and meteors onto planets that the UCAF retake, the death toll reaches 30 million. The UCAF increase pressure against the Corsairs by deploying the Helldiver legionaries.

2505

UCAF forces push Corsairs to the edge of Theriun Territory, Letios Unora is requested to aid the UCAF in elimination of the Corsair threat on all alliance worlds, the Theriun's refuse to get involved and force the Corsairs from their territory.

The Spartan Beta initiative is begun, small scale testing with early prototypes with enhanced chemical drugs and augmentations, use of full physical augmentations are withheld. 130 candidates, 20 fatalities, 13 crippled. Request for new replacements within 6 months.

ONI SEC: III Revise conditions of Beta units, age revision for post-adolescent subjects are scrutinized by ONI medical and genetic experts.

2507

Corsairs are finally routed from the UCAF colonies; Irwin Blake is forced from his home colony of Vente Proxidus, goes into hiding. UCAF forces still dealing with pockets of resistance within the Verde Strata.

Spartan Beta testing failure, 122 candidates, 33 fatalities, 11 crippled. Ceasing use of chemical hormonal treatment, A998-DSC, POTHELINE, DECICDUS A7*6-**, HYTHORMINE 76****. ONI SEC: III Director Julian Everest- "We cannot afford another serious failure like this; trying to keep up with these demands are insane especially when considering what we are putting these boys through. They're as malleable as they come; they can't get any more malleable."

ONI SEC: III revision 14#, a mutual consensus is reached, use of post-adolescent teenagers must be rescinded, considerations for use of pre-adolescent to early adolescent age candidates are considered for augmentation.

2510

UCAF Expansion into outlying regions continue, increase in colony stations between Eastern Sect and Northern Sect increase, colony searching discover and mark 480 viable worlds for colonisation, terra-formation begins on 50% of all discovered worlds. UCAF colony fleets across the Eastern and Northern Sects and deployed to begin the terra-formation of said planets.

Southern Sect of the UCAF is scoured by colonists and analysts, however less prospects of colonisation are found, however a high concentration of mineral rich worlds are marked for the UCAF and Mining Coalition.

2511

Discovery of multiple Forerunner ruins on Edris Minor, UCAF research and recovery force dispatched.

ONI: Foundation: Candidates are located for Project: Acclimation

77 Candidates, all utilising unique psychic abilities and traits, inherent factors are undetermined...

UCAF Deploy long range reconnaissance drones on scouting missions across the Western Stratus, all contact is lost after 1 month since deploying the drones in Western regions of space, cause is undetermined.

2514

Corsair leader Irwin Blake is killed, UCAF detachment 88th Special Weapons and Tactics take credit for elimination of Irwin, however many factions of the Corsairs remain active.

ONI: Project Beta: New candidates are selected, process is altered for adolescent forms, and process restarts. Subject analysis by ONI medical specialists raise concerns over genetic hereditary issues with each candidate, topic is suspended by ONI: ONE.

2517

Corsairs launch attack on UCAF stronghold of Upenhagen, UCAF forces are repulsed on several attacks, the UCAF colony is controlled by Corsairs.

ONI Deploys First Candidates, 87 successful Beta Spartan Prototypes are deployed on Upenhagen, battles between the Spartans and the Corsairs end with 13 Beta units dead and total elimination of all Corsair Insurrectionists.

2520

UCAF declares victory over Corsair factions, elimination of majority leadership and military power leaves the Corsairs fleeing into the depths of space. Estimated forces remaining less than 10,000.

ONI:

Dr Valerie Haley begins the creation of Spartan Alpha; first generation candidates begin procedure, total candidate count 730.

Project Rey: The creation of the Rey-0149 clones begins.

Project Guardian: Creation of the Guardian cybernetic division begins.

Project Leviathan: UCAF Leviathan begins construction.

Project Beta: New candidates are selected for mass production of Spartan Beta units, estimated force 17,000+ By 2525. All candidates are culled from UCAF medical databanks; a high number of candidates are located through the records of the UCAF medical corps deployed into the Verde Strata and Void Clusters.

Age ranges of all candidates are listed 9-12 years.

2525

Completion of UCAF Leviathan, ship is deployed on border patrol near the UCAF colony Haven's Gate, it is to be utilised to help Spartan forces to deploy across UCAF space.

Project Beta: The creation is slow going; schedule has not been met as only 12,000 of the 17,000 Beta units. Of total Beta Units created, and that are active in service, all units are to be withheld at Articus Station till they are required.

Beta units lack the speed and resilience of Alpha Spartans, besides being cheaper to train and create, the advanced MKIII MJOLNIR armour cannot be used by Spartan Beta units.

Project Alpha: ONI released Alpha Spartans into active duty, 670 surviving candidates are now to be armoured and trained, process of creating new Spartan super soldiers is handed down to Director Andrew Shaw, in hopes to continue enhancing and advancing Beta Spartans.

Contact: Haven's Gate: Priority Alpha- Contact lost

XXXXX

/Memo/ -Aniston Grey- UCAF Rey Project Director

"To those who maybe hearing this message, I warn you about what you will hear and what you will read, this is no story of great honour or faith this was survival, and I'll be damned for those who condemn the actions we took in order to save the human race from extermination at the hands of the Covenant… we did not sit idly on our asses and do nothing, we took the war to our enemies, with fire and vigour, we shall ensure that mankind will live to see the future, even if we do not make that journey."

Project Rey: The Rey project was by far the most disturbing project ever undertaken, the child known as Rey -0149 was taken as an infant and then genetically cloned with a psychic membrane in his frontal lobe, his genetic augmentations were meant to keep his mind in communication with the other Rey clones, however he suffered severe trauma and went into a coma. His body was cryogenically stored and 5 more clones of him were created in order to test the psycho telepathic communications link.

The link was proven to be highly unstable as the many Rey individuals shared memories and emotions, but also their same creator, their 'mother', this psychological mindset began to take its toll as each unit began to show signs of rebellion to all member of ONI staff, 3 incidents of violent assault were recorded. Rey began to show signs of psychosis amongst the young group as their minds drifted into the mind of Rey-0149 and began to relive dead memories; ONI took action to severe the link and modified the neuro-telepathic connection to a quantum core in order to avoid any future incidents.

Eric Revil- ONI SEC: III Intendant-

"My time with the ONI SEC: III has shown me some pretty amazing things, but also some of the most horrendous experiments ever committed, in my time as an intendant during the creation of the Rey units, I had found the units themselves had some sort of link to a dead scientist, Dr Sam W****, she was the original creator of the project 20 years ago, but died from an incurable disease.

The Rey units were around much longer than suggested. But what is truly concerning is that the Rey units have a mimetic link to the original Rey, who continues to fight for the ONI only because of Dr W****, they believe that once they die they'd be able to be with their 'mother'. And the ONI has every intention of using these 'boys' to do their work.

My formal concerns over the creation of the Rey units were brought to the attention of the HIGH COM on Anomia, ONI: ONE she had reviewed my sanction to shut the program down; however no decision has been made. I fear that this use of life to fight our war is the worst kind of evil we inflict on the innocent.

But if the Director of the ONI herself doesn't wish to shut it down, then I can't stop her..."

Project Alpha: "They show greater promise than that of Orion. They surpassed all of my expectations they each had much to be offered to save humanity. It is a cruel truism that I must do this in order to save lives by destroying theirs, but it is a necessary evil that is inexcusable and for what may come I shall eventually pay for it. But till then they are my children, my legacy to humanity for better or for worse, the judgement is made by us as humans to decide upon it. I did what I believed was right, even when they suffered; I did it because it was necessary. Mind, body and soul…" Valerie Haley 2525- The First Command

Project Alpha was named in the alpha stages of the Spartan program; it was formed after the failure of Orion and was then used as a template to test the gene-enhancements for the SPII program, Alpha was made in order to ensure that the SPII did not fail, however there were substantial differences in the two programs, the UCAF had funded enough to have 750 candidates aside from the 75 that the

UNSC could only afford, the reason being was due to the sheer amount of resources available by the UCAF and the number of highly related gene-strands of precursor DNA that was in the human race in the Nova Stratus region as many humans had been originally altered by the forerunners.

The other need for the Spartan Alpha program was to help eliminate the threat of colonial insurrectionists from gaining further power, and causing further conflict. The war with the Corsairs however was resolved by the UCAF by the time the Alpha Spartan's deployment.

The UCAF had all candidates tested and evaluated over the period of 6 years had had them all take a 3 step initiative into becoming Spartans, the fact remained that some of the chemicals and procedures were far too deadly to perform all at once and it was advised to the ONI that doing so would kill the subjects faster, the process taken by Valerie Haley proved the best option as the program had plenty of time.

The program proved fruitful if not somewhat gruelling, the program produced 690 available Spartans from the 6 year training program and it was less suspicious as to the SPII program, many children were selected from orphanages and certain locations, there was also the fact that those children taken from families were either compliant or unaware of the circumstances involved with their children. The Alpha project moved swiftly and deftly through to the final stages without flaw.

And the program reached its intended goal by the end of 2524 to begin the Ascent Program.

Project Ascent: The Ascent was meant as an inspiration to the new generation at the beginning of 2525, the program was to provide the new powered armour of the UCAF to the Spartans, and it was also to provide Project Rey with the advanced combat skeletons which had been in secret development in the Prodigal System from early 2520. The MKIII series armour was an early prototype suit required to be piloted by a single Spartan occupant, it was a streamlined variant that shaped exactly to that of their bodies, the only flaw was that the suits had bulky designs and irregular joints, it was based off of the Powered Armour of the Vindicators Order, but had to be adapted with the EOD from the Union Specialists program in order to compensate for the lack of shielding from possible enemy fire.

The Ascent Project also featured the research of the MVF-01 series suits, the Mobile Versatile Frames were made as an external support force for the Spartans, it possessed the firepower that the Spartans lacked as well as the shielding, but it could not create a body shield only a bubble area of effect shield. The MVF was first seen in use in the Prodigal system in the first month of the war, there were records that indicated further use, and then afterwards the suits became obsolete during the fall of 2535 when the Mobile Suit program took place.

XXXXX

Pop: 238 billion, 2780 worlds, 4500+ systems

2525- January

UCAF troops are moved to the Prodigal and Haven's Gate, suspicion to many beliefs that there would be an expedition into the further reaches of space garner much support and thus masks the hidden agenda of the UCAF HIGH COM in its pursuit of hiding the truth of the situation.

Spartan Alpha is moved to Haven 2 days later and begins the final armament procedure before they reach Seti Etha.

Prodigal final checks completed and all MVFs had been fully prepared, only 1 capable pilot is used in the program and is set out to test in field.

5th of January brings the heralds of unknown contacts in orbit over the Haven System, the UCAF respond by attempting communication, the reply is. "Your destruction is the will of the gods, and we are their instruments." UCAF engages in space combat, the UCAF fleets are heavily armed and manage to fend the Covenant off from taking the planet on several occasions; however planet side operations revealed heavy combat and action on the planet.

UCAF marine Mitchel Walker of the Marauders independent division is called in from his previous station in orbit aboard a UCAF cruiser to help in a classified mission.

18th of January the Spartans arrive on Prodigal Eta and encounters the Rey program under the supervision of Dr Haley. However completion of the Ascent Program came as a priority, the Doctor required them to give all Spartans the armour Ascent units and then asked them for assistance in evacuating all Rey units to escape craft in order to continue program. Rey Unit 201 is left behind and ordered to self-destruct once all UCAF ships escape, the unit complies and is killed in action; he is the first clone casualty of the war.

21st of January, Major Mitchel arrives in the Eastern Verge, he is ordered to aid in the location of a special forerunner beacon and is tasked in retrieving the technology to be sent to ONI Section III, his mission soon spirals out of control as the facility he enters is infested with a hostile parasitic entity known as the Flood, his platoon is wiped out shortly and he and 3 others manage to reach the safety of the main complex, however surrounded by the Flood and the Covenant he soon finds no other option aside from sending the message and ending the facility, he activates a quantum purge inside the station core and sucks the station into oblivion with the Flood and the Covenant.

Through the rest of the year, the Covenant press to engage the UCAF, battles prove to be highly costly on both sides as they are nearly equally matched, the Covenant fleet masters agree to bring forth their finest commander, grand fleet overseer Tol'ree Moteree, the devised Operation: Heralds, the name of the First Exalted Crusade.

(Stop here for new content or miss it and feel like an idiot! Nah I'd never do that to you guys.)

2526-2531

The UCAF lose over 200 light years of territory and over 400 planets are either destroyed or rendered lifeless, more than 8 billion die within less than 5 years and over 1.9 billion soldiers of the marauders and reserve forces. The UCAF initiate military protocol and command, all military academies were to provide youths with military mandatory classes and training, all colonies were to have an immediate defence force in order to stop any chances of the colony's demise.

In the midst of this period of time, the UCAF devise the Daedalus initiative, a massive defensive line of thousands of defence platforms and bases constructed in the Daedalus Quadrant, it was a massive region that cut across most of the UCAF, and it had the resources necessary to create a functional defence.

The UCAF embark on this endeavour, however the UCAF also begin searching for new means to counter the Covenant assault on UCAF colonies. ONI and HIGH COM begin initiating a large scale program which would search for the knowledge and technology the Forerunners had abandoned in the wake of their destruction.

2545

The UCAF have been pushed back upon the Daedalus Line, the UCAF military forced into a stalemate to which they cannot advance or retreat, remain to fight against the Covenant's massive military forces. In this time, there are a number of troops and a wide variety of weapons being utilised by both sides.

Population:

UCAF Citizens: 229.89 billion

Military Personnel: Excluding- Clones, AI, Cybernetic, Alien

UCAF Military Personnel: 7.2 billion

After the stalemate begins to grind downwards, the UCAF discover the location of technological stores from the Forerunners. They determine the technology is designed to create an inter-dimensional bridge between certain universes, but much of the data stored was limited on the location of the site.

The UCAF create a task force: Watchman to begin searching for the location of the hidden facilities of the Forerunners in the hopes to stop the Covenant, or find a means to defeat them. The deployment of the task force begins early June and continues on to recover the facility which was buried during the past 100,000 years. What they discover is said to change the face of the war forever.

XXXXX

AN: These events take place during season 2 of Stargate SG1 just and FYI.

XXXXX

Location: Cheyenne Mountain- Colorado

Time: 14:33

Date: 22/1/1998

The Cheyenne Mountain was a deep base which served as a missile base and command and control centre for the United States of America's national defensive capabilities, in all honesty people believed that there was no great secret of what the Cheyenne complex held. But for all of the public knowledge of what the facility was built to function as, there was a secret which no one suspected the mountain to house.

Just miles under the ground, there was another function to which the Cheyenne mountain complex served to function as. Inside the abandoned missile silo of one of these sections there was a certain item of interest which very few people ever suspected could have existed. This was called the 'Stargate' Program.

The Stargate Program was under the control of the USAF, United States Air Force, which ran the program in order to retrieve alien technology and expand knowledge of the universe for humanity. What the program also functioned to do was ensure the safety of Earth from the dangers of an intergalactic threat which was prepared to either annihilate or enslave humanity.

The Stargate was considered humanity's best option of beating this threat, and with that in mind, the Stargate Program sent persons over to other worlds to search for a solution or allies to the possible threat from this threat. For the past year the program had functioned there were plenty of encounters with the various denizens of the galaxy.

It was also on this particular date that the program was to make an interesting discovery, one that may just as well change the balance of power across the galaxy and even the universe. As to how this encounter occurred, it began with a timed arrival of SG-1 to a certain location near a dying red giant.

XXXXX

PXD-1298-2: Pragia

The Planet called Pragia was not necessarily what many would call a holiday destination or a death trap, the world was selectively a damp world, and one which was usually followed by humidity from a hot sun. But sadly not in this case, the planet seemed to have a unique biosphere; the planet was not tilted in the same fashion as earth and thus had a larger area of sunlight.

The planet had been oddly placed closer to its sun, and thus the heat from the sun continuously boiled away the water of the world causing continual storms and monsoon like rains, there was the odd day of sunlight and mild weather, but overall, the planet wasn't somewhere many people would like to stay.

And that much said Jack O'Neill would have preferred to go and crawl into a nice damp hole than sit out here in the rain for another hour. He sighed as the downpour caught him in the face once more, he was feeling pretty annoyed at the poor weather conditions that seemed to be recurring. "Hey Carter, what's the status on the tub?" He asked his female counterpart.

"Well I can tell you now; it's not going out in this weather." She gestured at the rain as she got back to checking the inside of the small inflatable boat's engine.

Jack nodded and then wiped off another wave of water splashed in from the torrent; it was truly not a good day today. It was clear for about an hour since they arrived and travelled across the large lake which separated the island to which this planet's Stargate was located and then when they got into the site of some civilisation, the downpour began.

Of course no one could take the blame; there was no way to predict how the weather functioned on this world to begin with, and at best the weather wouldn't get worse, at least hopefully. Stargate Command had decided to wait out the storm only because there was no way to travel across the lake which had no turned into a river of moving water.

The water pushing up from some nearby mountain or mountains were responsible for this little delay, though Carter did make an estimate that they'd be able to travel again by tomorrow morning, assuming that the boat motor was repaired before then. Jackson, the archaeologist of the team was busy examining a ruin where a certain text at the entrance near the Stargate spoke about.

Teal'C was also there guarding or observing, probably both. As the rain continued to bucket down on him, he decided that it was time to get moving, he called over to Carter. "Sam we should probably get moving now, the rain's not helping with fixing the engine, we should just wait till it stops and then get back to it, and Daniel's probably made something with those ruin things by now." Jack said as he picked up his P90 SMG and waited for the Major to finish up.

They both began up hill to where the ruins were, of course that said, it wasn't much of a ruin considering that it was pretty much intact from whatever had happened here on this world. As they climbed to the location, they passed a number of hedge stones and road markers. It was then Carter asked. "You know sir, of all the locations we've been to, this one is definitely unique."

"What makes you say that?" The slightly greyed haired colonel asked.

"Well firstly there is an abundance of ruins; there are no signs of apparent damage to the ruins, plenty of bad weather, and yet the buildings we've seen don't look like they've been as badly eroded as what normal ruins on earth would look like." Carter replied as she pointed to some still standing buildings which were fairly sturdy looking.

The whole region was scattered with rock buildings when they arrived, many of which were centred around the place where Daniel had located, it seemed the whole lot of the buildings were all made of stone, yet very few had collapsed. Jack did think that did seem interesting, but not so much as a bowl of fruit would.

"So, the builders of this civilisation liked making their homes out of really strong rocks?" Jack said aptly.

Carter grinned at is response, she was used to his antics. "No it's more like the composition of these buildings are rather made of some compound designed withstand centuries of weathering, it's a pretty impressive design for even a pre-industrial society to build such structures with such limited technology and resources."

"Well as I said really strong rocks." Jack stated once more as they arrived at the centre of this 'city'.

The centre of town was supposed to be a large depression into the ground which split off into a large square, but on a closer inspection from Daniel it was revealed that the locals had buried the centre of the town structure deep underground. They checked out the building earlier, which proved to have nothing else aside a few tombs, tomes and books and a lot of granite engraved tablets and stone murals.

As they entered the hidden structure via stairwell through some small rock stand, they travelled deep inside to hear the mumbles of their archaeologist going over the ancient ruin's texts and writings. Once they entered the inner depths they found that the lobby well lit, dozens of torches illuminated each side of the room.

Teal'C the large Jaffa who had been a former enemy turned ally was standing across the room examining some murals about this civilisation's history. Daniel on the other side of the room was looking over some tomes carefully examining each book's contents. Jack decided to break the silence. "How's the reading going boys?" He asked.

Daniel turned away from the book and looked up. "Oh, not much, I've managed to make out a lot of the more basic books, but then there's these more complicated texts, they don't necessarily give out as much information as they do challenge the reader." Daniel replied distractedly as he continued to go through a tome.

Teal'C added. "These murals speak of something which was used to defend their people, as to what I do not know."

Daniel looked up and stated. "That's not necessarily defence, more like an achievement; I read through a tome that refereed to that one not long ago, it was making reference to some kind of all powerful weapon which stopped the Go'ald from attacking their world, they don't exactly specify what it is, just that it came from some faraway place." Daniel explained.

"Cool, so do they have any clue as to where this 'powerful weapon' is?" Jack asked in conjunction to the question.

Daniel shook his head. "No idea, just that it came from the 'Stargate' which they call Star-bridge, from there they said that it was sent to help them for some reason ascertaining to a plea for help to the heavens. After that, there's nothing."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well I guess that kneeling and begging the night skies to help us is going to help." Jack said as he took a seat on a creaking wooden chair.

Carter added to the conversation by asking. "Any idea as to what happened to the people of this world?"

Daniel shook his head again. "Very little, I've checked over the most recent tomes and a few newspapers, or what could be considered newspaper, but it seems that they were getting to move away from the city because of some danger that the Go'ald posed, no idea what, but it was a massive exodus and it was done fast."

"So I guess that explains why we didn't see any skeletons on the ground outside." Carter said thoughtfully.

Jack then thought of something. "Wait what happened to their 'powerful weapon'? Wasn't that supposed to protect them?"

Daniel dropped the tome he had and looked through another tome not far away; he read through it quickly and located what he was looking for. "Uh, it spoke of some kind of situation occurred and that the protector was leaving, and he had asked them to follow him, to some place where they'd be protected."

"So we can assume that this protector was their equivalent of someone of significant status, like a general?" Teal'C asked.

"Yeah pretty much, he led a large band of warriors to some place beyond with hundreds of warriors, essentially a large portion of their troops, and then called the others to follow. After that, there was a mass exodus, and nothing." Daniel replied, laying the tome down.

"Well any ideas of where these people went?" Carter inquired.

"Not a clue, they left nothing specific, wherever they went it might be referenced in one of these books." He gestured to the walls and walls of books in the repository of knowledge.

"Huh." Jack said to himself.

"Well I guess we'll have to get a team to go through these books." Carter replied as she looked over the large chamber.

"What's the eta on the next transmission with Hammond?" Jack asked.

"Another 3 hours." Carter replied checking her watch as she set her soaked gear down.

"Well there's still plenty of content to go through, I'll be going back to reading." Daniel said.

Teal'C shrugged. "I shall continue to observe these murals."

Sam decided to lend at hand to Daniel. As time passed in the hidden chamber, Daniel managed to get through 4 more texts, well most of them. It was whilst they were beginning to dig into their rations for dinner that Daniel talked about his discoveries within the texts of the abandoned civilisation.

"You know I found out there were a lot of references to the plea, 'orou', a derivative of oro, which in latin means either, case, judgement, defence, or to speak, argue, orate, and beg." Daniel explained while looking over the tome of the recorded events.

Jack who took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and gravy and ate looked thoughtfully before swallowing and then replying. "So the locals were making a lawsuit to the heavens?" He said sarcastically.

"No, they were likely speaking with possibly someone or something, but that's what eludes me at the moment, they said they pleaded to the heavens and yet they couldn't see the night time skies, I mean it's pretty hard to outside even at night." Daniel stated in deep thought.

Daniel did make a point Carter had checked outside to contact the SGC about their findings and yet when she had gone outside she had been unable to see any stars. Outside was pretty much pitched black. "It's a possibility that they must have meant something metaphorical." Carter added thoughtfully.

"No I don't think that's it, these people who once lived here left all these texts, but when I went through the plea, it all references the plea being something physical, they didn't necessarily state that it was either symbolic, but rather systemic." Daniel replied as he ate his barely touched meal.

Teal'C who had finished before the others stepped off from the age old table they had pulled from the dust looked around the room once more, while the others ate, the formidable warrior observed the murals once more. But this time he noticed something different, the location of each mural had something in common.

At first Teal'C thought of it as nothing, but now on closer inspection of the room, he noticed that the pillars in the room were constructed with arrows pointing up; it was crafted into each pillar. He then looked around for something that might give him a clue as to what it might have meant, he then found it. It was an inconspicuous piece of rope hanging from one pillar; it was hooked on a peg to stop it from moving.

He wasn't sure but he had a feeling that there might have been a reason for the rope in question to be hooked there; he did have what O'Neil had told him. 'A gut feeling.' He stepped over to the rope and then unhooked it, pulling it from the peg he checked its strength; he could tell it wasn't as strong as it once was.

He tugged it down and let go, and in a flash the whole ceiling came down, or what was supposedly a ceiling, the others at the table talking about this repository of knowledge stopped and turned to see the ceiling fall down to the ground. But what fell with the false ceiling was a single metal sheet in the middle.

"Ok, now that's definitely new." Jack stated as he finished his dinner.

"Hey Teal'C, how did you do that?" Daniel asked the large man.

"I noticed the indicated patterns on the pillars pointing up, and found this rope which was secured to a peg; I simply pulled it because of a 'gut feeling'." Teal'C replied simply.

Carter joined Daniel who was now looking down at the false ceiling, it wasn't just a fake ceiling, and it was a type of canvas from what he could tell. "This is incredible; these here are the astronomical markers for star charts and more than that…" He mumbled at he looked over the strewn canvas, as he stepped on the edge of it the canvas began to shimmer.

Before they knew it, the whole floor was alive with stars shinning and shimmering, as Daniel stepped forwards he noticed some patterns that were on the ground. "Hey Sam is it just me or does some of these look vaguely like."

"Stargate addresses." Sam finished as she observed them.

"I think I may have seen something portrayed on the murals that are reminiscent." Teal'C stated.

Daniel recalled which pillar which had the mural which depicted the 'plea', he located it across the room and stepped over to it, once there he carefully looked over the scene being depicted. He knew that the scene was in reference to the defence of the people who once lived here, upon examining, he found the person kneeling in a square with his hands touching what looked like stone markers on the ground.

Daniel looked back at the canvas and found the centre which was different from the rest of the canvas, it had a square shape and the markers were engraved into the metal sheet. "That's it." He stated in realisation.

Carter and Jack were caught off guard with the sudden statement. "What's what?" Jack asked as he came over to join the others.

"The markers on the ground, how the people here used to contact that alien race, it's when someone steps, stands or kneels within the square, they have to press down on each of the markers exactly in place." Daniel stated as he walked over to the engraved sheet metal.

He stepped onto the sheet metal, he carefully observed the sheet, it was constructed of some sort of metal that seemed to shimmer when he stepped onto it, he then saw the markers light up, and each one was shaped with geometric icons and shapes. "Are you sure about this?" Carter asked sceptically.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Daniel replied whilst adjusting his glasses.

"Why do I have the odd feeling that something bad might happen?" Jack asked openly.

Daniel kneeled down and pressed his hands against each marker, in a moment the sheet stopped shimmering and went back to being just metal. "Ok not what I was expecting." Daniel said.

It was then the light around them suddenly exploded to near blinding levels, they winced as the light from the ground encompassed them, the light began to steadily recede and finally allow them to see normally. They got a fairly interesting surprise; the light around them was now in abundance, the stars no longer remained on just the canvas, it was surrounding them.

"Huh I never knew that people who used books and engravings used high tech holographic projectors." Jack stated aptly.

Daniel who stood up on the spot was about to move when a holographic projection of what looked like a keyboard appeared in front of him. "Oh wow." He perplexed. Carter walked closer to see the strange interface.

Daniel looked at the selection of keys and icons in front of him. "This is all in Latin, which is sort of confusing." He said as he carefully observed the keys in front of him, Teal'C got off from the pillar he had been standing next to and joined them. Jack was still waiting for Daniel to get the translation done.

"Ok I think I've got it." Daniel said as he pressed something on the keyboard.

Suddenly the keyboard changed, and what looked like a diamond shape appeared, in it a hexagonal pattern condensed and formed what looked like an eye, it stared down at him and then he was suddenly screened by light. A voice then announced. "Universal Translation completed."

The 4 of them suddenly paused at the voice and Jack asked shrewdly. "Who was that?"

"I am Watcher, the guardian observer of this outpost." The voice replied duly.

"Ok that's not exactly something I was expecting." Carter stated whilst looking around for the origin of the voice.

"I am here merely as a guide, I possess only so many responses to inquiries, so please keep it brief." The Watcher stated.

They looked over to Daniel who then shrugged. "Ok, well I understand that you were mentioned in the text of these people, you were said to be some sort of teacher who taught many lessons of civility and understanding to these people. And then you also aided them in escaping through the 'Stargate', do you know of where these people went?"

The Watcher took a moment to process the inquiry and reply accordingly. "Yes, I know of the people you speak of, where they went is also in my database, however, the location they went to may not have been the same one you're looking for." It replied cryptically.

"Pardon?" Carter said in confusion.

Watcher then explained to them. "The people of Aurelia were not taken to a particular location, the place they went to was through another gate, one that is not like the 'Stargate' as you call them. This particular gateway goes beyond the limitation of simple physics, as to how that is possible I do not know. I as the Watcher was limited only to this particular outpost, any details on further installations and outposts are beyond my level." Watcher explained.

Daniel and the others understood that the Watcher in the most basic sense, the machine hadn't a clue where the people went and that the place they got to was temporary. Daniel decided to take a chance though. "Ok, can you tell us the location of which world that they went to during the exodus from their world?"

"Location: Thorium Salience, gate address displayed by highlighted image. I am sorry for lack of details; the location was an installation closer to the 'Gateway' whether or not it still exists is beyond me." Watcher stated.

They looked at the holographic projection which soon displayed the address of the Stargate, but where the location was, was truly surprising. Daniel whistled as the address came on display. "That's pretty far."

"How is that possible? This gate address it's located on the very edge of the galaxy." Carter exclaimed in confusion whilst observing the location.

The location of the Stargate was located above the galaxy solely isolated far outside the range of any other star. It was a solitary location which was now glimmering red on the map. As to why such a place existed the members of SG-1 found it intriguing if not confusing. The location essentially put it outside of known coordinates.

"Agreed, this is most unusual for such a Stargate to be so far outside the galaxy." Teal'C added.

"Well it's there. So unless the big guy here decided to give us false coordinates or it's over there." Jack said in response.

"I did not give you the wrong location that is indeed Thorium Salience, the location that the people of Aurelia departed to." The Watcher replied.

"Ok, so can we get there with a normal Stargate?" Daniel asked Watcher.

"Yes, it is possible, however there is one primary factor involved with reaching this location." Watcher replied aptly.

"What might that be?" Carter inquired.

"This." Watcher said in a strange tone.

A sudden flash occurred and all members of SG-1 were blinded, they couldn't see what was going on, before they knew it, they found themselves standing somewhere else. It took Daniel a moment to observe what he was looking at. "We're not in the chamber anymore are we?"

The room was a large chamber with no visible means of entrance or exit, there was lighting inside, and plenty of stores of what looked like crates and jars of what might be food. It was essentially a fallout shelter aside from the obvious issue of no entrances and also the large Stargate sitting in the shorter end of the room.

Watcher replied. "No you are not, welcome to the secondary Stargate, it remains for transportation to Thorium Salience, and it is powered by my core." Watcher explained.

"And we can assume your core is a lot more powerful than just a DHD?" Daniel asked aptly.

"Most likely, this facility was built specifically to reach Thorium Salience without halt, that said, the power used will most likely deplete once used, so I would most likely go back into my passive form and wait to recharge." Watcher stated coolly.

"Oh and how long does it take to recharge exactly?" A slightly annoyed Jack asked.

"My core without another source of energy would likely take 1 standard rotation to fully recharge for another trip to Thorium Salience." Watcher replied in a monotone fashion.

"OK, now why does that sound like a really bad idea?" He asked the others.

"Well look at it this way Jack, whoever we meet must be immensely advanced to create all of this." Daniel replied optimistically.

Jack didn't really seem that impressed. "So what? They haven't done anything to deal with the Goa'uld now have they?"

He did have a point, but in the opinion of Daniel it was still a good opportunity to learn from this alien species nonetheless. "Well we don't know what exactly happened to them so it would be good to learn about how they fought the Goa'uld, they might be able to help in the long run."

Teal'C thoughtfully added. "An ally such as they would be prudent."

"I'm going with Daniel on this." Sam added with a shrug.

"Ok, but we should probably report this back to Hammond, I doubt he'd be happy with letting us go on our own though." Jack stated with a roll of his eyes before picking out his radio.

It was then Watcher stated. "I shall provide an exit for you to the outside, however the location of this facility is certainly deep not to mention fairly secluded from the city."

They looked over to the holographic projection where Watcher was speaking and Jack inquired with a wily look. "And what do you mean exactly?"

Watcher said it simply. "We're 200 meters below surface and about 21.5 kilometres further from the city hidden away in a valley to the south east of the 'Stargate'."

They all heard Jack groan at the mentions of their location. "You really know how to pick a spot." Jack stated in annoyance before having to pick out his raincoat and looked over to where a door suddenly appeared.

"Wait why can't you just send us back?" Sam asked.

Watcher replied. "Because the energy reserves back at the archives aren't charged, and most of my equipment is running on low power due to the constraints to ensure that the primary power is keeping the enhancers on the 'Stargate' at maximum charge. Using any power from the source may compromise a proper connection to Thorium." The machine stated.

"Right." Jack said sarcastically with a smile.

He began the long walk to the surface… it was going to be a long night.

XXXXX

"Care to run that by me again Colonel?" Hammond asked with a fairly confused tone.

"We're planning on going to the ancient site of some other human race hopefully one that can help us sir. It's not exactly the best idea that you've heard, but there's no reason to believe that this Watcher could be lying, at least nothing that Carter can tell." Jack replied.

"And this is all from an ancient alien AI which has been sitting in the ground for unknown number of millennia offering you this?" Hammond repeated in slight scepticism.

"Yes." Jack stated as the rain continued to pour.

Hammond felt as if the team really had the worst time to pick these sorts of missions, but of course he knew the deadline for their team. "Very well, you have my permission; however you need to report back at least within 24 hours." Hammond stated.

"Ok sir, got it." The communications ended there.

Hammond in his state wondered how long before the Pentagon hears about this. Surely Robert Kinsey, the Chairman of the Appropriations Committee would love to add this to the list of things he believes that SG1 is grossly irresponsible for, much to his dismay it was also this reason the SGC is still up and running thanks to the numerous risks that they commit themselves to while trying to do their jobs.

Saving the planet is usually one of these rewards, and for their efforts the president and supporters have remained adamant in keeping the program running. This side detour for the team wasn't too much a problem if not put into too many questions. Hammond decided to trust in O'Neil and his team to get through this alright.

XXXXX

Jack didn't waste any time in returning back to the inner sanctum of the chamber with the news of approval, of course the questions of why this entity called the Watcher would really bother informing the team to go to a distant planet far away still raised a couple of questions. He decided to leave that to Daniel when they arrived at their destination.

Upon arriving at the chamber he was greeted by his team packed and ready to move, Carter had secured her gear, Teal'C was patiently observing the Watcher while it programmed the flight location. And Daniel was going over some of the remaining symbols and glyphs around the chamber, though he didn't seem to be that interested in some of the details.

Jack broke them from their wait. "Ok campers, I got some great news, Hammond's been informed and has let us proceed at our own discretion, so we all in favour for this road trip?" Jack asked them.

The members of SG-1 looked at each other for a few moments before either nodding, or just looking at him, which meant 'yes'. "Ok, hey star guy mind dialling those coordinates now?" He asked Watcher.

The Watcher was silent before replying curtly. "I have begun, please have a nice evening." It said before closing. The gate began to automatically dial in the location of Thorium Salience; it wasn't long before the seventh chevron locked into place. The unstable vortex of the Stargate washed out in a roar before receding.

"Ok. Whatever is on the other side better be worth this damn trip." Jack stated before gesturing for Carter to step alongside him.

As they all stepped through the Stargate, their bodies were dematerialised and sent across the thousands and thousands of light years straight to the other side. In the blink of an eye they came out the other side. The first feeling was blindness, the bright light of the planet's star shone brightly in front of them.

But as their vision cleared from the jump, they noticed something. Their surroundings weren't exactly normal. Jack stated in a perplexed tone. "Wow."

"Indeed." Teal'C agreed.

"You can say that again." Daniel added.

"How is this even possible?" Carter muttered.

The landscape ahead was massive, whole mountains and fields, hills and plateaus, but what distinguished the area most of all was the large cluster of floating pillars above a large circular shaped interior, the light shining from each pillar glowed. It was an impressive sight. But of course something did break their awe.

"Hold it." A voice demanded.

The team turned to their left to see someone standing in what looked like a uniform. They were about to bring up their weapons, but when they saw who the person was, they found them 'different'. They were faced with a young man, from the looks of his body he was in his teenage years.

The boy was dressed in clothes which were navy and grey, he had a vest on top of his shirt and an insignia on his shoulder, one with what looked like a bird of prey, to top that off his shirt was loose and his undershirt was displayed. He had an air of maturity and discipline; he kept his eyes trained on the team.

"You aren't supposed to be here, and that gateway is supposed to be inactive, how did you get here?" He asked them in a wary tone.

Carter raised her hands in a non-threatening manner and said. "We're explorers, from the planet earth; we've come hoping to locate some people of a lost race." She tried to explain.

"Those people are long gone." The boy cut in.

It was Daniel's turn. "Did you say they were gone?" He inquired.

"Yes, they all perished a long time ago thanks to some disease, we haven't many records thanks to so few survivors, but we know they died out. Now I need to know, why are you here? You can't just be looking for the dead people." He stated clearly with a tone of mistrust.

Jack decided to take over. "Look here kid, we're explorers, and we just wanted to know about those people and since they're dead. Then please tell us, who are you?" He gestured back to the young man.

The boy hesitated for a moment before just lowering his weapon a little and stating who he was.  
"I am Corporal David Verne, UCAF Marines 11th Legion 2nd Division; I'm part of the UCAF Expedition force which arrived here a year ago." He replied clearly.

It confused them. "I'm sorry did you say you were a corporal?" Jack asked in a confused tone.

"Yes, and there are plenty of other security teams on their way right now." David stated as turned to gesture in direction of the floating pillars.

The team looked back and saw what had changed, from the pillars, dozens of oblong shaped objects approached at incredible speeds. It wasn't long before they were right on top of them. The members of the team witnessed a large vessel with a lot of weapons aimed directly at them, and in moment's dozens of troops landing in and around them.

Jack looked to his team who looked rather alarmed at the sheer number of armed people now surrounding them. Jack could only mutter out this fine statement.  
"Well shit."

XXXXX

AN: Well there we have it, the pilot chapter for this new crossover. Enjoy the events to follow.


End file.
